huyopa2001s_td_survivorfandomcom-20200214-history
Charlie
Charlie is a contestant from Survivor: Panama, Survivor: Cook Islands, Survivor: Blood vs. Water and Survivor: South Pacific. Survivor: Panama Charlie began Survivor: Panama on the orange La Mina tribe. He formed a tight friendship with Adelaide early on, though the clear lack of cohesion between the tribe led to them losing the first immunity challenge. As part of the Triple Tribal Council twist, Charlie and Adelaide decided to vote for Erinn. However, the majority eliminated Charlie after only one day. Voting History Survivor: Cook Islands The next season that Charlie competed in was Survivor: Cook Islands. He was put on the yellow Hiki tribe with Axel, Carter, Johanna and Lea. Up until Day 11, the Hiki tribe won immunity and prevented themselves from going to Tribal Council. Charlie voted with the majority in voting out Axel for his challenge strength being seen as threatening. At the tribe dissolve, Charlie was switched to the Aitu tribe along with fellow Hiki member, Johanna. The Aitu tribe dominated in the immunity challenges until Day 18. He and Johanna teamed up with the original Puka members to tie the votes and eliminate Peeta, meaning they were in the majority. Liamm and Alexis at the next challenge, chose to mutiny and joined the Aitu tribe. In danger, Johanna and Charlie tried to make relationships with more of the castaways. However, the timing was too coincidental and led to Johanna's demise and later, Charlie's on Day 24, making him the first member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Charlie chose to vote for the runner-up, Rachel because of their close social bonds on Aitu beach. Voting History Survivor: Blood vs. Water With a third chance in mind, Charlie returned to Blood vs. Water with his twin brother Jett. He was placed on the yellow Galang tribe with other returning castaways. Charlie was safe during the first impressions twist and whilst Tadhana lost the first two immunity challenges. Even when the Galang tribe voted out Kayla and Bethany, Charlie never was considered to be voted out. At the tribe switch, Charlie remained on the Galang tribe with a majority of his original tribemates. However, at the tribal councils, the votes changed between returning and new castaways, sending Ryder, Neal and Cody to Redemption Island. Charlie was able to make it to the merged Kasama tribe. Luckily for him, bigger targets were in the tribe and Charlie was able to last longer. On Day 29, Charlie was targeted as a second alternative after Neal, but was not voted out. On Day 31, the post-switch Tadhana alliance chose to vote out Charlie in a 4-3 vote, becoming a member of the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Charlie voted for Karleigh to win the title of Sole Survivor. Voting History Survivor: South Pacific Charlie returned for a fourth time during Survivor: South Pacific, originally on the red Savaii tribe. He was able to make more bonds with his tribe members, being saved during the pre-merge of the game due to more dangerous threats being left in the game. This left to the successful eliminations of Virgil, Alistair, Fawn and Joe. Making it to the merge, Charlie was forced to either play hard or be moved into the background by stronger players. The original Savaii alliance, including Charlie voted out and sent Lana, Gabriel and Cecilia to Redemption Island with their power. However, at this point, Charlie became paranoid about his place among his original group and was constantly worried about his safety. The Savaii women were annoyed by this and decided to eliminated Charlie, sending him to Redemption Island for a final duel. However, he did not win and was officially eliminated from the game, making it to the jury. At the Final Tribal Council, Charlie voted for the eventual Sole Survivor, Jen to win. Voting History Trivia *Charlie, Beau and Joel are the only castaways to be eliminated as part of a Triple Tribal Council. *Charlie is one of ten castaways to compete in multiple seasons involving Redemption Island, the others being Bethany, Mandy, Virgil, Jett, Dave, Ryder, Lana, Fawn and Alistair. *In South Pacific, Charlie was one of three castaways to vote against all of the finalists, along with Devin and Spencer. *Every season that Charlie was a jury member, he voted for a woman to win the title of Sole Survivor. Category:Survivor: Panama Castaways Category:Survivor: Cook Islands Castaways Category:Survivor: Blood vs. Water Castaways Category:Survivor: South Pacific Castaways